


lemon chiffon

by starcat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Riding, Rimming, Shorts (Clothing), Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, it's a really fucking hot day in this fic like mid summer no a/c, like if you squint - Freeform, shorts fucking???, slight dubcon, this is just porn, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcat/pseuds/starcat
Summary: The A/C breaks on a particularly hot day, and Richie Tozier can't take his eyes (or mind) off of his boyfriend's running shorts.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	lemon chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @starcatarchive 
> 
> Enjoy, you feral bastards.

Sometimes, Richie hated his boyfriend.

Maybe not entirely, but sometimes, it almost felt like it. He’d never been the best at understanding his feelings or what they meant; he was probably the worst out of all his friends, if he was truly honest with himself. But what he felt sometimes was so strong that it almost felt like true hatred, in a way. Feelings lined with frustration and irritation, building up and up and up, making him feel like a shaken-up soda can. All compressed and just waiting to fizz over. Richie had never met anyone like Eddie who could really tap into that feeling – it was probably because he cared about Eddie, more than he had cared about anyone else before him. But fuck. Sometimes, sometimes, he felt just so much all at once that he couldn’t even begin to understand it all.

On this day in particular, Richie felt that same strong feeling. The buzzing under his skin, the restlessness and irritation. It was ridiculously hot in L.A, and their aircon unit had shuddered to a halt the night before, so the both of them were stuck trying to air out their apartment via open windows. It was not working all too well. Richie’s shirt was drenched with sweat and it had barely hit noon. It was stuck to him like a second skin, dark patches extending out from under his arms and over his back and chest. He had absolutely no energy – he had woken up with a throbbing headache from the heat, and even after a cooling shower he felt the clutches of sleep drag him into a state of irate tiredness. He felt like he was constantly breaching the surface of consciousness before being dragged back down again, leaving him unable to do much but lie on the expensive linen on his bed and merely exist to sweat. He wasn’t even wearing pants, yet he felt like he was being boiled alive in his overpriced apartment. Living was uncomfortable in every sense of the word.

And then, there was Eddie. Fucking Eddie. God, he loved him. He loved him to the ends of the earth. He wasn’t used to the heat; there really was no way he could be. But he was coping better than Richie was. He had even made himself a healthy lunch and had decided to go for a run after slathering himself with inches of sunscreen. Richie stayed on the bed and scrolled through Twitter with no real purpose while his boyfriend continued to be a frustratingly good example of a functional member of society – even if it was somewhat superficial when it came down to it.

Richie was lying on his side, arm tucked under his head as he watched some random videos of these guys making houses using mud and stones and shit when Eddie got home.

“It’s fucking hot out there,” he exclaimed from the entryway, Richie not moving a muscle because moving a muscle would just make it worse to be alive. “Like… fuck. I think I refilled my water bottle five times or something. I lost count.” Eddie sounded as he always did after his runs; breathless, with a bit of a wheezy rattle on the edges of his sentences that came with a lifetime of shitty lung function. Eddie placed his water bottle on the bedside table on his side of the bed before he let out a sigh and flopped onto the bed and onto his stomach. He pulled out his phone to no doubt probably pass the time in a similar way to his unmotivated boyfriend. Richie’s attention, however, slowly began to shift. Slowly, because with the type of day it was, everything felt slow moving. But in that same, caramelised pace, Richie’s eyes moved from the phone in his big sweaty paw-hand, to his boyfriend, who was relaxing beside him on the bed. He didn’t need to be subtle; Eddie seemed to be off in his own little world, reading through things and chuckling softly to himself, unaware of Richie’s wandering gaze.

Once Richie’s mind had zeroed in on its new focus of interest, he really could not shift away for the life of him. It wasn’t fair. Really, it wasn’t. Eddie should know. He did know, of course he knew. But that hardly stopped him. Dark eyes drank him in inch by inch, lying beside him on the stifling sheets. He was stretched out and comfortable; one white-socked foot idly brushing against his calf. It wasn’t _fair_. Richie shifted his body a little, but Eddie didn’t seem to notice, nor care. Richie’s mouth already felt like sandpaper, but it was rapidly getting worse as he examined his boyfriend. He felt almost predatory as he did so, like he was about to devour him, bit by bit by bit. He just looked so… frustratingly perfect in the way that he was. Eddie had always had a perfect body, and it was on for show. Surely, it was on purpose. _Surely, he knew_. Why else would he be lying this way? His loose white tee lazily scrunched up to his ribcage, exposing the dip of his waist and slight flare to the hip that Richie adored; the way the tanned skin of his legs only made them look that much longer. For a short guy, his legs seemed to go on for miles upon miles – unblemished skin, taut over runner’s muscle. He wanted to run his hands up Eddie’s legs; he loved feeling the way they slid beneath his touch, feeling that perfect skin, hot beneath the pads of his fingertips. He wanted to watch the way his toes curled in his sweaty white socks with the red and blue stripes up the top as he pulled those legs apart, just to look. He wanted to see his thick, creamy, strong thighs part, wanted to look at the heart-shape of his asscheeks and look to see how far up those shorts he could see.

And fuck. Fuck, those fucking shorts. _Fuck those fucking shorts._

He had to know. He had to. He just... _had to know._

Richie’s tongue darted out to wet his cracked, chapped lips, and he swallowed more sand. Eddie continued, oblivious, shifting one of his legs a little.

Shorts had always been one of Richie’s weaknesses. Especially the type Eddie wore. The type that were ridiculously short and showcased his long legs. The way he had laid down on the bed had pulled the shorts up right into his ass-crack – the baby yellow material cupping his cheeks that were practically hanging out. He could see the swells of his ass so perfectly; distinct and fat, and he just wanted to bury his face between them or watch them bounce as his cock was swallowed over and over again by Eddie’s eager hole. Richie’s observations were causing him to chub up in his briefs, though he didn’t particularly care. _What did Eddie expect?_ He knew how hot Richie thought he was, he knew how those shorts worked black magic on him. They were just so… perfect. The way they settled on his hips. Richie could see the swell of his balls so clearly with the way he was lying on the bed. His eyes trailed up his body, noting that the sweat of Eddie’s back had begun to collect at the dip of his lower back, in a tiny little pool. Richie wanted to lick that up. It would be salty, just like Eddie’s cum was. He had no doubts he would love it. He loved everything to do with Eddie.

_But God, did he hate him_. How he could do this to Richie when it was too hot to breathe.

He barely registered that Eddie was talking to him. Something about something he had seen on his phone, and Richie could only really grunt in response, too preoccupied. Richie was close enough to Eddie to not have to move, only shifting on the mattress as he placed one hand firmly on the small of his boyfriend’s back. Eddie let out a soft ‘oof’ of surprise, to which Richie used his other hand to grab a handful of that fat ass of his.

“Richie, what— dude. What are you doing?” Eddie whined, wriggling a little beneath Richie’s insistent grip. He kept him pinned, his other hand kneading his cheeks like goddamn dough, watching the way they jiggled, the way those perfect shorts framed his _ass_ -ets. “Richie. It’s too hot for this.” He continued to wriggle and complain, to which Richie just pushed down harder, making it more difficult for him to move beneath the pressure holding him down.

“It’s not too hot to go for a run, but it’s too hot to let me touch your ass?” Richie responded curtly, to which Eddie’s response was muffled against the pillows. “You’re telling me you didn’t put these on to show off for me? You went out on a run like this. Your ass is practically out. Who are you tryna impress, huh? Tryna get someone’s attention?” Richie’s voice was a low and steady growl, harsh and demanding. He felt Eddie melt beneath his touch, his shoulder blades shifting and his wriggling lessening.

“I’m... I wasn’t showing off for anyone.” Eddie spoke quietly, knowing exactly what game they were going to play. “I just wanted to run. It’s too hot, Rich. You’re not wearing pants, even.”

“Yeah, but I’m not running around the neighbourhood with my ass out like a fucking slut, am I?” Richie retorted sharply, digging his nails roughly into the meat of Eddie’s ass-cheek and giving it a rough squeeze and shake. “Did you stop at all the red lights, at least?”

“They were— they were all green.” Eddie breathed his go-ahead, to which he shifted, trying to wriggle away once more. “Seriously, Rich. I’ll go put something else on, it’s no big deal.”

“No. You wore them all around the neighbourhood, so you’re gonna wear them for me now. They should’ve only been for me, anyway, but you’re just too much of an attention-whore to resist, huh?” He snarled, feeling Eddie take a shuddering breath beneath his palm on his back. He could feel his heartbeat racing – his skin slick and disgustingly sticky with sweat. “So, since you wanna act like a stupid slut, I’m gonna treat you like a stupid slut and make sure you remember who’s cock you belong to.”

“Richie, I’m sorry, I— ah—" Eddie’s words cut off into an airy sigh as Richie’s hand went up the leg of his shorts, thick finger catching on the rim of his hole. He squirmed, his socked toes digging into the sheets.

“No underwear?”

Eddie muffled his response into the pillow, and Richie grunted, the pad of his finger teasing at the ring of muscle. “You really wanna be the neighbourhood cumdump that bad, huh? My fat cock not good enough for you now?” Richie yanked the material of his shorts to the side as he moved his hand from his back to his hip, gripping onto it tightly as he coaxed him up onto his knees. His cheek was pressed into the pillow still, his ass now propped up in the air. Richie finally decided to move, on his knees beside him so he could take a good look up those cute shorts Eddie liked to whore himself out in. To Richie. But hey, he had a fantasy to play along with.

“It is— It is good enough. It’s just too hot for underwear— fuck. Richie, stop it. You’re embarrassing me.” Eddie whined, though he made no move to move away. Because he wouldn’t – because he was liking this, just as much as Richie was. This was nothing they hadn’t talked about. Nothing new.

“Embarrassing you? Why? You were practically showing me your asshole just before, lying next to me like that. Squirming like that. Practically begging for my attention. And now you’re embarrassed?” He could see exactly what he wanted to see – Eddie’s perineum, his balls, his cute, pink hole just waiting for Richie to fuck it. He licked his lips, watching as it twitched in what he knew was anticipation. He spat; hot and thick, directly onto Eddie’s asshole and into the shorts. Perfect aim, as always, and Eddie let out a weird noise between arousal and horror. Richie hooked the tip of his thumb into his hole, pushing the spit inside of him as much as he could manage.

“Richie, that’s dirty—" Eddie protested a whine, to which Richie leaned down, keeping the shorts clear out of his way, and pressed his tongue against him – Eddie’s legs trembling in response as he choked out a noise into the pillows. Richie didn’t stay there too long, moving back once more to once again spit against his hole and pushing it in. He watched the rest of it slide down the inside of his thigh, out the leg of his tiny running shorts.

  
“Next time you want to go running in shorts this short, I should make sure you’re all full up with my cum and plugged up. Make sure you remember who you belong to. Or maybe no plug at all – just let it run down your thighs for everyone to see.” Richie proposed, and Eddie shifted on the bed so that he could rest his cheek on his forearms.   
“No— That’s gross.” Eddie whined softly, to which Richie frowned at him, keeping one hand up Eddie’s shorts as he glowered down at him.   
“Is that so? You think that’s _gross_?” He echoed in a condescending tone. His thumb was still circling his spit-wet hole, while the rest of his hand was fondling his balls, brushing over the base of his cock. Squeezing, groping. “So gross that you’re hard, huh? Don’t act like you don’t love being a filthy, dirty boy.” Richie snarled, to which Eddie exhaled heavily, his hips moving lazily in an almost swaying-like motion. “We both know you love getting fucked. If you didn’t, why’d you wear those shorts? Practically push that fat ass of yours in my face?” He withdrew his hand from Eddie’s shorts, instead bringing it back to deliver a quick slap to his behind, watching the exposed skin instantly start to blossom into a beautiful red, the baby-yellow only making that colour more vibrant. Eddie let out a gentle cry, to which Richie could only grin. Wide and toothy and almost wolfish. He could feel sweat dribbling down his neck and the middle of his back, though he paid no mind to it.   
“It’s just too hot, Richie. I didn’t mean to—Honest, I didn’t—” Eddie exhaled a string of soft excuses, and Richie was almost too distracted by the way he ever so slightly pushed his ass up in a quiet invitation to notice Eddie shift; his little hand snaking up between his thighs and his palm pressing against himself through the material of his gorgeous yellow shorts.   
  


Richie felt a burst of irritation at that – only bolstered by the suffocating heat. Eddie knew how to follow the rules in their games, just as much as he knew how to break them. He knew not to do anything unless he was told to; but today, he seemed to be in a little bit of a bratty mood. To which, of course, Richie was more than happy to accommodate.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Richie scowled, and Eddie flinched, freezing his little movements as he had so easily gotten caught. “You think you’re allowed to touch yourself? After being such a cocktease?” Eddie began to stammer a response, though it came out weirdly slurred together and incoherent. Richie didn’t wait for him to be able to form his words any better than that – instead, grabbing the hem of Eddie’s shirt and yanking on it. “Turn over. On your back. Take your shirt off.” As he was giving these instructions, he was flipping Eddie over. It was more of a courtesy, a way to tell him what was happening and what his intentions were. Eddie was slight enough, and Richie was strong enough, to be able to toss him around in any which way he wanted; but of course, he wasn’t a complete asshole at his core, and he liked Eddie to know what direction they were heading in so he felt completely at ease.

Once on his back, he grabbed Eddie’s forearms, pulling them roughly above his head so that he could yank his shirt up and off. Eddie’s face was flushed from more than the temperature, his pupils blown out in a way Richie could only imagine mirrored his own; they both probably looked as crazy as the other, sweaty and lust filled and dumb. As per the Richie Tozier usual, really. Richie knew Eddie was going to crack the shits at him later, as he used Eddie’s white shirt to keep his wrists together in a crude knot; but for now, Eddie was just staring up at him with a wide-eyed, glazed over gaze, his chest heaving with deep breaths. His skin was flushed all over, dipping down his chest, his back, the tips of his ears. Even the inside of his thighs would have patches of rosy pink, which Richie adored.

On another day, a softer day, he would spend time kissing those areas and making sure Eddie felt his lips smooth over that skin until he was wriggling with oversensitivity. But today, today, he just stared down at him, his hands propped up over his head with the soft material of the t-shirt. He was exposed and completely at Richie’s mercy.

He had always been ridiculously pretty, and now was no exception. Richie loved every part of him – his slender, yet muscular build; the dark hair under his arms that mirrored the hair he buried his nose in when he was swallowing around his cock; his cute pink nipples; the puckered scar tissue running the length of most of his chest. Richie swallowed, tasting metal. He could see why Eddie was wanting to risk touching himself though – his tiny little running shorts were brilliantly hugging the curve of his hard cock. He hummed as he coaxed Eddie’s thighs to part, to which he did with only a little bit of a huff.

“Gross, huh?” Richie finally broke the silence, still on his knees beside Eddie. He lifted one knee up to nudge the bulge in Eddie’s stupid tiny shorts, to which Eddie looked away, clearly in embarrassment. “You like gross. You love it when I’m gross. Don’t act all prude with me.” He snickered, and Eddie’s chest arched with a stutter of breath. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, sweetpea. I’m gonna fuck you in those tiny shorts. Or more, I’m gonna sit down, and make you ride me in those tiny-fucking-shorts. And I’m gonna cum in you, and you’re gonna take it all. Got it? You’re gonna take my cock, and your greedy, slutty little cunt is gonna take every single drop of my cum. And you’re gonna go for a run. Same route, same shorts that I just fucked you in.”   
“Richie—I can’t---”  
“Did I fucking ask you? I’m _telling you_. You either do what I say, or I don’t let you cum for the entire week.”

“ _No_ —” Eddie choked out, writhing in place on the mattress as he looked up at Richie with a pleading stare. Richie stared down at Eddie with an unapologetic glower, unwavering in his resolve. “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. Okay,” Eddie conceded, just like Richie knew he would, because he always did. _He always did._ Richie snorted, leaning down over him enough so his face was closer to Eddie’s. He grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to keep his head in place and _look at him_.   
“Yeah? God, you’d do anything for cock, wouldn’t you?” He sneered, and Eddie tried to pull away much to no avail. “Act so innocent and naïve, but we both know better, don’t we, Eddie?” Eddie didn’t respond, so Richie tightened his grip, leaning down a bit more. “I said, _don’t we_ , Eddie? Are you listening to me?”  
“Yes. Yes, we do. I— _Fuck_ , yeah,” Eddie finally spoke up like he knew he supposed to, and Richie patted his cheek with a satisfied hum.   
“There we are. That wasn’t too hard, was it, princess? I’m way too nice on you. I spoil you rotten and look what that’s gotten me. A spoilt, slutty brat.” Richie straightened up once more, and he picked up the soft whine that left Eddie, his thighs trembling though not daring to push back together for relief. Good boy. Richie reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube that was practically empty at this point.

“I’m not a… a brat,” Eddie objected, but Richie ignored his complaints in favour of getting between his legs, forcing them to spread further apart to accommodate his form. He could see up his shorts again, but this time, he could see his cock better which was awfully cute. He was determined to leave those shorts on for this entire fuck session and stay true to his promise to Eddie. He knew that this wouldn’t amount to any fun if he didn’t go through with it – they’d probably fuck again after Eddie came back from his run, horny from humiliation and thrill.

“Yeah. Yeah you are a fucking brat.” Richie retorted with a sharp, harsh slap to Eddie’s inner thigh, making the brunet whimper and flinch, his hips pushing upwards into nothing as he was desperate for some sort of relief. “Keep those legs spread for me.” He instructed as he coaxed Eddie’s legs up so they could bend over his broad shoulders. Eddie’s flexibility always made it ten times easier for Richie to push and pull him in any direction he wanted without many issues at all. He thought it was hot, how Eddie could nearly bend in half when he was taking Richie’s cock. How his little body could pretzel itself and he would love it.

Eddie’s thick eyebrows were furrowed as he watched Richie, who squirted a small amount of lube on his fingers before spitting on them for good measure. He had fucked Eddie the night before, so when he pushed two digits into him there wasn’t all that much resistance. It was perfectly tight and hot, enough that it made Richie’s cock twitch and throb in his briefs. Eddie’s eyes fluttered as he let out an airy mewl, tightening around his boyfriend’s thick digits as they sunk in up to the knuckle. Richie didn’t wait all that long before he started moving his fingers – pulling them all the way out before he fucked them harshly right into him again.

“Fuck— _fuhh_ —” Eddie’s voice was pitched as his nails bit into his palms, his lips parted as he greedily gulped down air. He had always loved being fingered by his lover, and Richie loved just watching as he came undone. He loved seeing his usually uptight, prissy, highly-strung, clean freak of a boyfriend become filthy and desperate, loved to see him cum-drunk and pretty. Always so pretty for him. When they had first started fucking around like this, Eddie had admitted to him that he didn’t particularly enjoy fingering himself; turned out the issue was that his small, slender hands were simply unable to satisfy himself properly. Richie could easily take care of that, considering his hands were significantly larger in comparison.

Richie kept fucking his fingers into him – deep, curling them into Eddie’s prostate whenever he could. Sweat rolled down his temples, and he could feel it at the base of his neck, and Eddie’s remaining sock was half off already so he reached over to toss it across the room. It was cute, Eddie having only his shorts and a sock on, dishevelled as he watched Richie finger-fuck him with his own hands well out of the way. Richie kept his gaze as he pushed his third finger in, as he tilted his face so Eddie’s biggest toe slipped into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it because that was _gross,_ but nothing about Eddie could possibly be gross in Richie’s eyes. Eddie just choked out a strangled sounding moan that probably was supposed to be his name. Richie pulled away with a wet pop, licking a stripe up his sole before Eddie gently nudged him in the cheek with his foot.

“Stop it,” he giggled, and Richie couldn’t help but break character for a moment – because Eddie’s laugh was always so sweet and saccharine that it made his chest soar, his heart thudding in his chest as he loved him, he loved him so deeply it ached sometimes. That sweet moment was quick to melt away, however, as Richie hit his prostate again. Eddie’s shorts looked so constricting that they probably hurt – a wet spot of precum only growing as Richie held him in place with a rough hand to his thigh that could nearly fit neatly around the circumference of it. He couldn’t wait to fuck him properly. To feel him, to hear the wet noises, the slap of his balls against Eddie’s tiny body. Hearing his broken moans, his cute, cute noises, his begging for Richie to fill him up with cum. Soon, fuck it, soon. Eddie seemed to be particularly enthusiastic too at this point, all reservations out the window as he watched Richie with parted pink lips and a slack jaw.  
“Mhhm… Ah—yeah, shit, _yeah_ , Rich— _fuck_ ,” He chanted in breathy sighs, his voice already beginning to slur, dripping with the insatiable desire Eddie had seemed to acquire upon getting together with him. He couldn’t blame him – Richie found he was also unable to keep himself satiated when he was with Eddie, even more so than usual. He had always been a horn-dog, but fuck, he was a horn- _beast_ thanks to having the sexiest person in the universe as his boyfriend.

The air around them was thick with heat, only worsened by smell of sex and sweat as Richie kept his pace constant but demanding, watching Eddie’s breaths alter between quick and shallow and deep and gasping, his hair wet and matted to his forehead. He couldn’t move much in the position Richie had him, but that didn’t stop him from weakly attempting to meet his hand with little rolls and bucks of his hips. If Richie hadn’t already made up his mind as to what he wanted to do, and where he was going to take this, he would’ve been happy to make Eddie cum like this. On his fingers, untouched, in his stupid little running shorts. It would make his point. But he was pretty set on his plan, and he really wanted to see the way his cock would disappear into the leg of soft yellow fabric as Eddie slammed himself down over and over. Richie used his grip on his thigh to lift his hips up a little more, just so he could have a better view, watching the way Eddie practically sucked his fingers inside. Richie wished he could push his tongue in with them, but he knew that would be difficult with the shorts in the way.

  
“Stop—stop staring,” Eddie complained with a pout, digging the heel of his foot into Richie’s back with as much strength as he could manage considering he was on the same level of existence as a rag doll at this point.

“No. I like looking at your cute, pink asshole. I like seeing myself inside it.” Richie was being purposefully crude with his wording, making Eddie look away and swallow thick enough that his throat bobbed noticeably. “I know you like seeing it too. Don’t you?” Richie didn’t bother waiting for an answer as he decided to switch up his technique. He was getting a bit impatient, his cock straining the thin fabric of his briefs. Instead, he roughly sunk his nails into Eddie’s hip to keep him in place, using his palm to anchor his hand as he started to grind his fingers into his prostate. He barely took them out, just forcing a thrum of pleasure over and over. Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed, his thick lashes brushing along the tops of his cheeks as he gasped and mewled for Richie, a noise he had initially tried to stop himself from making as he had been truly embarrassed about it. Richie loved it, though. He loved hearing how high pitched his voice got, how noisy he could get when Richie was pleasuring him properly.   
  
“You like that? When it’s nice and _fucking_ deep, huh? When it’s almost too much?” Richie’s voice was a condescending coo, and Eddie tilted his face away in what he assumed was embarrassment. But still, he tried tilting himself closer, tried to get more, more. “Answer me, Eddie. I’m asking you a question.” He pushed forward, and Eddie’s arms weakly tested the knotted material of his shirt. He had no doubts It wasn’t entirely comfortable for him with his arms up like that, so he was pretty sure he would undo the knot when he got him to ride his cock. But for now, it stayed. He knew Eddie liked it when he was pushed to his limits, or very close to them.

“Yes, yeah. Fuck, I’m—I’m gonna cum if you don’t—if you don’t stop,” Eddie’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at Richie once more, not making a single effort to stop himself from his open mouthed pants, his pink lips shimmering with spit.

“Oh, yeah? Is that a threat?” Richie snickered, to which Eddie’s head tilted back and he stuttered a gulp of air.

“N-no. No, it’s— _fuck_ , I’m close, Richie. I’m—I’m gonna—you gotta… You gotta—Jesus _Christ_ Almighty, please—Richie, please, I wanna come on your cock, not your fingers, but— please, stop—I’m so close—” Eddie pleaded, his eyes going a little glassy with tears Eddie was attempting to bite back from the frustration that came with having to think and speak in this situation.

“Well—if you put it that way… I guess I can’t say no, can I?” Richie sighed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets beside the two of them. He arched over his petit body to untie the shirt from around his wrists, tossing it onto the floor without a care. Eddie exhaled in visible relief, though he seemed torn between that and the sense of loss that hit him, his thighs pressing together hard. He looked wiped out from the heat, his run, and Richie, and he had every intention of just making that worse.

Richie stretched before he took a seat against the headboard, making a scene of getting comfortable as Eddie tried to get his breath back beside him. He could feel those big, brown, doe eyes on him the entire time as he parted his legs and pulled his cock free from his briefs. On second thought, he pulled his briefs all the way down to the point where they hung off his left ankle. He didn’t have enough energy to kick it away, so he simply left it there. He looked over at Eddie and grinned, slowly circling a hand around his cock to give it a lazy stroke. Eddie’s eyes fixated on that movement as he slowly peeled himself up from the mattress. Like molasses, he manoeuvred himself into Richie’s lap, his plump thighs on either side of him. Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s hips, thumbs brushing over his lower stomach, playing with the hem of the cute shorts he was sure would be ruined after this. Eddie watched Richie’s hands, his fingers, licking his lips.

“It’s so fucking _hot_ , Richie,” his voice crackled, though it was an absent statement. Eddie got like that when they fucked. He was a smart guy, one of the smartest guys Richie had ever known, but when it came to cock he became stupid on it. Airheaded and cum-drunk and unaffected by any of his usual anxieties he had about life.

“Mmm.” Richie only hummed in response as Eddie leaned forward and grabbed the lube. He emptied the last bit onto his hand, tossing away the empty bottle. He didn’t even bother to warm it up that much, instead going straight in and spreading it all over Richie’s dick. Stimulation aside, he loved it when Eddie did this – watching how focused in he got on it, how huge his dick looked in his small hands. Eddie hated his hands – he thought they were too small, too feminine. Richie loved them more than any hands he had ever seen in his life, in his opinion. Richie rested his head back against the headboard of the bed, Eddie swiping a thumb to collect the bead of precum at his slit and lifting it to his lips. Unlike Richie’s, they were perfect; and he sucked it clean, his eyes shifting up to meet Richie’s eagerly. “Hurry up,” it was an encouragement hidden as a chastising statement, to which Eddie nodded and sighed, grabbing onto Richie’s hand and coaxing it open before he brought two of his fingers up into his mouth. Richie couldn’t help the low groan that erupted from the very core of his chest, feeling his dick twitch and his stomach tighten. He could feel Eddie suck on his fingers, his tongue swirling and licking, keeping himself occupied as he lifted himself up onto his knees. As if it was something he was born to do, Eddie lined himself up without a single issue, pulling the fabric of his shorts aside to accommodate for Richie. He felt the head of his cock catch on the ring of muscle that twitched eagerly in response, Eddie’s thighs trembling as he guided Richie’s cock into him. Richie didn’t know where to look – he wanted to watch Eddie’s face, see his expression and the way he so smuttily sucked on his fingers without a care for where they had been beforehand, but he also wanted to watch as his cock was fed through the shorts and into Eddie’s tiny body. Ultimately, the latter won, and behind slightly fogged glasses, Richie’s gaze dropped, and he watched as his dick disappeared like some sort of super sexy magic trick.

To his credit, Eddie took dick like a fucking champ. They fucked regularly enough so that Eddie was pretty prepared most of the time, but Richie was still logistically too big for his small frame. The first few times they had slept together, Eddie had struggled with his size, and Richie didn’t blame him. But now, he couldn’t ever get enough. He loved the burn and the stretch; he loved the way Richie filled him to the point where he couldn’t possibly take any more. He had even had to buy new toys for Eddie for when he was on his own, because his older ones weren’t big enough – something Eddie had whined in complaint to him one night, and had caused Richie to spill wine all over his shirt as he got the quickest boner of his life.

Eddie didn’t stop. Once Richie’s cockhead pushed inside and popped past the tight ring of muscle, he kept going until he was completely seated on his lap, huffing around his fingers. He was making the cutest little noises, little whiny mewls; Richie’s thick digits in his mouth causing a thick string of drool to cascade down his chin obscenely. It was disgusting. Both of them were, but it was ridiculously hot all in the same vein. Eddie reached into his shorts, and Richie was about to tell him off, if not for the fact that he felt his fingers tracing over the spot where they were connected; over where his rim was stretched thin around Richie’s fat member. He gurgled, and Richie removed the fingers from his mouth, to which Eddie smiled at him dopily. He didn’t bother to wipe his face clean.

“Fuck,” he let out a giggly sigh, one arm lazily draping over Richie’s shoulder, his hand tangling into the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck. Richie gave his hips an encouraging squeeze, to which Eddie responded just as he knew he ought to. He began to move; lifting his hips up in a slow drag, leaving his fingers where they had been to feel Richie’s length leaving his body before he sat down again. Harsh and hard, punching the air out of both of them. The sounds were disgusting and wetter than usual, and Eddie tightened his grip in Richie’s curls, earning a soft grunt from the larger man.

“C’mon, baby. Be a good boy for me,” Richie encouraged, his voice coarse with restraint. Eddie just hummed and nodded, letting out an almost dreamy sigh as he removed his hand from his shorts and began to fuck himself. He lifted his body up and down hypnotically, pulling off of Richie enough so that his cock was nearly half-way out before he fucked himself down again. It stayed that way, a lazy but not-so-slow pace, until Richie could feel Eddie start to speed himself up. He began to bounce on Richie’s cock, to which Richie knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at all – and neither was Eddie, judging by the intensity in his far-off gaze, and the way he was flexing his grip in Richie’s hair.

“Hold up—hold on,” Richie croaked, using his hands to lift Eddie off his cock completely. Eddie let out a noise that was nearly distraught at the loss, bless his soul.

“Richie, no—no, come back, no—” He whimpered his complaints, and Richie chuckled as he coaxed Eddie to turn around in his lap. “Fuck—” He gasped as Richie kept one hand firmly on his hip, Eddie putting a hand out to stabilise himself on the mattress. It was no doubt an uncomfortable position, but Richie couldn’t help himself – he yanked Eddie’s shorts up so that his cheeks were hanging out, before he guided his cock back into his fervent hole. The new angle was deep, deep enough that Eddie reached behind him and grabbed onto what he could hold of Richie, slurring out a string of unidentified obscenities. And that was the money shot. Richie could see it all – the way Eddie’s ass looked as he used his grip on his hip to force his body down onto his cock, his fat cheeks bouncing behind the minimal amount of yellow material that covered them. It was one of the hottest things Richie had ever seen – his cock pounding into Eddie like this, wet with sweat and lube and precum. Eddie’s soft ‘ _uh, uh, uh_ ’s mixed into the sound of Richie ploughing into him over and over was enough to be the soundtrack for all of Richie’s wet dreams from there on out.

“Fuck—Richie—oh my god, ‘s good, so good, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Eddie blabbered on, and Richie wasn’t sure if he was crying or sweating or both.

“You take it so good, Eddie, baby—so good, fuck. Wish you could see how much of a whore you look like right now, your fucking—slutty hole, just—god, just taking all of me. I’m gonna fucking fill you up with cum, gonna—gonna fuck it so deep inside you. My pretty slut – mine,” Richie rambled off the top of his head, and Eddie’s whiny response was strangled. He knew they were both close, and it was almost too much to deal with coupled with the suffocating temperature.

“Please cum in me, _please_ , I want your cum, I want it so bad—” Eddie pleaded, and Richie felt his stomach swoop and tighten as he pulled Eddie down hard onto him – impaling him on his dick as deep as he could go. He came hard inside his wet, tight, boy-pussy, earning something like a shout from his boyfriend as he ground his hips up into him, fucking his load as deep as he could manage to. Eddie grabbed onto his arm, digging his nails into him, and after a particularly deep buck of his hips, he came with a sob inside his pretty little shorts. Richie reached past the waistband and jerked him through his orgasm, Eddie alternating between thrusting into his fist or weakly fucking back down onto Richie’s softening cock. As the blinding waves of pleasure subsided into overstimulation, Richie pulled his hand out, covered in Eddie’s salty cum. And like a good boy, Eddie dumbly licked his entire hand clean as soon as it was put up to his lips.

The heat was still as smothering as it had been before they fucked, if not more so now, as Richie felt himself float down from his orgasmic high, pulling out of Eddie. He held him in place, scared he would fall onto his face like this, as he reached for the open bedside table drawer. He rifled around until he found what he was looking for.   
“Ass up,” Richie instructed, and Eddie clumsily obliged, getting down onto his forearms with his ass in the air, his legs trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright. Richie pulled down Eddie’s shorts down to expose his ass, using one hand to part his cheeks. He could see some of his cum starting to leak out already – which, to be fair, it had been a pretty impressive load if he did say so himself. He leaned forward, lapping his tongue over his abused hole to collect up his cum. Eddie’s legs threatened to buckle and give out as he did that, the brunet letting out a soft whimper of overstimulation. He lazily licked Eddie clean, going so far as to fuck his entrance with the end of his tongue until Eddie was whimpering and whining, clawing at the linen beneath them. Richie slipped two fingers inside alongside his tongue, loosening him up a little more before he pushed the plug inside. Richie licked his lips as he pulled away from Eddie, allowing him to flop down onto his stomach before he rolled onto his back. He looked completely spent and fucked out, his eyes half lidded as he panted deeply. To his credit, Richie made Eddie pant harder during sex than he ever did while on his jogs. So, there was that achievement under his belt. Not to mention, Eddie’s shorts sat askew on his hips; and as Richie had anticipated, they were ruined and very clearly had been worn during sex.

“Holy shit, dude,” Eddie scratched, voice gravelly even though Richie hadn’t even fucked his mouth yet today. He noticed Eddie’s red cheeks were glazed with a sheen of sweat and tears, and Richie dramatically sighed as he flopped down beside his boyfriend on the bed. Despite the heat, he crowded up beside him, pressing kisses all over Eddie’s face despite his weak protests. “I think I need to either shower or sleep for a week or both. I’m fucking wiped _out_.” He breathed, his eyes falling closed as Richie nestled his face into the mess of sweaty hair atop his head.

“Well, you’ll have to do that later, won’t ya, huh?” Richie chuckled; his voice muffled but words strikingly clear. Eddie didn’t respond at first, before he moved away from Richie so he could look him in the eyes and gauge if he was serious. Richie grinned back at him, and Eddie’s red face only deepened in shade. “Better bring your water bottle for the second run of the day, huh, Eds? It’s fucking hot out there. Maybe put on one of my wifebeaters too, one that covers up your ass. Between you and me, those shorts need a wash.”


End file.
